Vivir de todos modos
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le passé le hante, le présent le dévore et le futur le désarme. Mais une personne veille dans le silence de leurs entrevues.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis très, très inspirée ces temps-ci. J'ai écris un petit quelque chose sur deux personnages que je n'exploite pas habituellement, mais je me suis frottée au Capricorne ainsi qu'au Cancer.

Ca va je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie puisque je n'ai pas de bleu sur le corps.

Titre : « vivre malgré tout », Google traducteur mon sponsor.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shura/Deathmask (première mondiale)

Genre : Angst

Bonne lecture (ou pas),

Perigrin Shu'

* * *

OoOoO

**Vivir de todos modos**

OoOoO

* * *

Cette journée se finalisait sur un coucher de soleil sanguin déclinant à la lisière du ciel, découpant cette toile par ses accents écarlates.

Shura, torse nu, affutait son corps d'albâtre comme tous les jours, comme tous les soirs. Dans la pénombre naissante de son temple, plus précisément sur le perron il s'entrainait. Exécutait des figures combinant force mesurée, concentration et souplesse. Son corps dansait à la lueur de cette fin d'après-midi, quand la chaleur s'apaise pour laisser deviner une fraicheur espérée. Il ne pratiquait ses exercices que lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le surprendre. Car l'homme n'aimait pas être dérangé tout simplement. Ses entrainements, il préférait les faire seul loin du capharnaüm des arènes. Les bruits, discussions de ses pairs l'insupportaient à la longue. L'espagnol était connu pour son tempérament solitaire, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de rumeurs à son égard, l'importait peu. Il ne prêtait aucunement attention à ces enfantillages. Parce que lui se plaçait au dessus de tout ceci, au dessus des autres.

Les perles salées ruisselaient le long de son échine pour s'éparpiller sur les pierres chaudes du temple. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau basanée, tannée par le soleil. Ses années à vivre à l'extérieur, parmi les rocheuses de son pays natal l'endurcirent autant physiquement que mentalement.

Shura ferma ses yeux ourlés de longs cils couleur encre. Pour se concentrer. Sa respiration se ralentissait au même rythme que les mouvements de ses bras lors qu'il exécutait maintes figures martiales. Comment arrivait-il à allier puissance et grâce ?

Personne ne le soupçonnait de posséder un talant de ce genre.

Tout le monde pensait que le chevalier du Capricorne renfermait un caractère bourru et revêche. Certes, mais pas seulement. Ils croyaient qu'il se perdait dans ses convictions les plus rémanentes. Faisant fi de ses erreurs passées. Erreurs… Quel doux euphémisme pour traduire ses crimes oui. Car Shura n'oubliait pas. Rien. Tout. Il se rappelait de tout ce soir là. Se remémorait chaque détail de cette nuit où il devint un assassin. Emporté par ses certitudes, aveuglé par les ordres d'un faux monarque.

Il ne l'a jamais su. Su que Saga n'était pas le véritable Pope. D'ailleurs, il se sourit à lui-même en repensant à son confrère, il le croyait mort depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le corps sans vie de son ami hantait ses rêves mais stop. Il barrait ces images entachées de sang parce qu'elles devenaient insupportables au fil du temps. A la place il se fustigeait en voyant sans cesse le visage décomposé d'Aiolia quand il apprit la sordide nouvelle. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, Shura avait ce visage calqué derrière ses yeux. Et ce à chaque seconde de son existence.

Ce petit garçon muet, parcouru de spasmes le regardant ahuri. Jamais cet enfant ne lui dit quoi que se soit, le choc l'en empêcha. Comment le meilleur ami de son frère avait-il pu lever la main contre lui ? Pourquoi ? Depuis ce jour, à chaque rêve Shura le revoit dans son imaginaire. Le petit Aiolia, droit, pétri de question, d'incompréhension mais surtout de dégoût face à lui.

Le chevalier de la Justice intensifia ses mouvements, s'éreintant encore un peu plus dans la moiteur de l'été qui se terminait. L'air manquant affublait son corps, sa respiration s'accéléra. Shura chercha une goulée d'oxygène pour nourrir ses poumons. Etait-ce les remords qui l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement ou tout simplement ses efforts physiques ?

Ce petit bambino restait droit sur ses pieds devant lui, face à lui.

« Pars », marmonna le Capricorne.

« Pars, pars, pars ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Son cri lacéra le silence environnant en même temps que son poing cogna une colonne de marbre. La trace imprimait le minerai. Comme sa culpabilité emplissait l'atmosphère pourrie de son temple. Shura frappa de nouveau la pierre autant qu'il le put.

Encore, encore, encore. Il désirait effacer son acte passé, sa volonté à toujours vaincre partait en lambeaux tout comme sa peau s'arrachait sur cette tour de pierre. Sa main se maculait de rouge tout comme le corps inerte de son ex ami. Qu'importe la douleur, Shura ne la ressentait pas de toute manière. Il n'arrêta pas ses coups, ils devenaient plus rageurs et plus durs. Son poing s'enfonçait dans cette colonne autant qu'il voulait extirper ses pensées noires de son esprit. A bout de souffle il cessa sa punition pour glisser dos à la pierre, se laissant tomber au sol. Son regard vague ne traduisait aucune émotion. Ses iris pétrole se portaient vers l'entrée de son temple sans réellement le regarder.

Il s'emprisonna la tête de ses mains, mi-cuivrées, mi-ensanglantées, laissant une longue trace purpurine le long de sa joue. La tâche de son âme. Voilà ce qu'elle représentait, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas oublier.

« Rappelles-toi Shura, jusqu'au bout. »

Il jeta sa tête en arrière, celle-ci heurta la matière. Le Capricorne observa les oiseaux passer haut dans le ciel, avant que la nuit ne vienne déposer son sombre voile sur toute chose.

Il les envia à ce moment là. Leur liberté, leur inconscience, leur existence sommaire. Tout était plus simple avant…

Shura se croyait seul quand il sentit l'odeur agressive de tabac emplir doucement ses narines. Il ne le vit pas de prime abord. Il devina. Oui, ce ne fut pas une surprise.

— Depuis combien de temps te caches-tu ? lança l'espagnol.

Le silence lui répondit puis un rire railleur parvint à ses oreilles.

Son invité avança doucement juste devant lui.

Debout, une main dans une poche de son jeans et l'autre tenant sa cigarette aux bords des lèvres, Deathmask s'approcha. Il n'était pas pressé de répondre. Un halo gris s'envola de sa bouche pour s'évaporer dans l'air.

Il planta son regard perçant par delà la ligne d'horizon en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Ma foi, assez pour savoir que tu te maltraites encore, répondit le nouvel arrivant de sa voix éraillée.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire franchement ? Je ne te demande rien.

— Non _ingannare (1)_, toi tu rumines seul dans ton coin. C'est beaucoup mieux.

— _cállate (2)_ ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Nullement impressionné, le chevalier du Cancer tirait des bouffées sans prêter la moindre considération aux vociférations de son ami.

— Tu vas rester vautré par terre toute la nuit ? lui demanda-t-il.

Shura se releva et rentra à l'intérieur.

L'autre jeta son mégot loin dans le jardin, emboita le pas de son hôte de sa démarche nonchalante, voir trainante. Il vit son ami disparaitre dans l'embrasure de sa porte menant à sa chambre.

Angelo, de son véritable prénom se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il fit comme chez lui puisqu'il l'était à demi. Il s'empara d'une canette de bière fraiche et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Sa manie indifférait Shura, à la longue il consentit à le laisser s'empoisonner ses organes. L'italien rejoignit son ami dans la chambre, referma la porte puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas. A côté de celui qui l'attendait implicitement.

* * *

Le Capricorne se trouvait déjà allongé, un bras reposant derrière sa nuque. Angelo tourna sa tête et l'examina. Les traits rudes de son visage n'exprimaient rien, sous peine de ne pas le connaitre. Hors lui savait. Connaissait les ombres qui planaient sur son ami, sur son amant. Ses yeux rétrécis en deux fentes abyssales révélaient le doute qui s'emparait de son être. Constamment, et ce à tous les instants. Shura évitait comme la peste le chevalier du Lion. Pas besoin d'être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour deviner son embarras en sa présence.

Sa rédemption, il ne lui demandera jamais.

Car l'espagnol ne plie devant personne, ni ne se met à genou. Il se terrera avec ses démons jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie mais il ne s'abaissera pas à demander pardon.

A quoi bon ?

Aiolia a le droit de le haïr. De le maudire. Telle est sa volonté, personne n'osera lui enlever cet état de fait.

Au lieu de veiller sur cet homme il le laissa se dépêtrer seul avec l'opprobre de ses pairs. Parce qu'il n'est pas évident de grandir en étant affublé du titre de « frère du traitre ». Shura voyait sans voir de loin ce garçon se débattre pour sa survie, pour gagner son titre parmi eux.

Qu'a-t-il fait pour lui venir en aide ? Rien.

Au lieu de ça, il a trahi son ami défunt une deuxième fois.

Quel imposteur. Quel lâche. Quel parjure.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le souffle de son amant qui se répercuta sur sa peau frémissante. Quand il revint à sa conscience, Angelo se penchait sur lui, expirant sa fumée en plein visage.

L'espagnol grimaça en éparpillant les volutes polluées de sa main.

— Mais t'es pénible avec ça ! ronchonna Shura.

Son vis-à-vis détira un sourire narquois jusqu'en haut de ses joues.

— Ca y est ! Tu redeviens chiant, ça va mieux.

— Tu me saoules vraiment !

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me mets pas dehors alors ? questionna Angelo en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Shura se redressa sur un coude, roula de côté. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Comme un prédateur, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il se pourlécha ses lèvres de sa langue.

— Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça, répondit-il en incrustant ses dents dans la chair du cou hâlé.

Angelo émit un cri de satisfaction en facilitant l'accès à son amant. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, offrant une meilleure prise.

Les mots furent de trop, nul besoin d'exprimer son envie pressante. Les gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Alors Shura laissa son désarroi se métamorphoser en passion, en rage envers son amant. Parce que lui justement comprenait et subissait avec ravissement ses maltraitances. Doux châtiments auxquels il répondait par le même schéma.

Leurs nuits se basaient sur la bestialité de leurs échanges. L'un dominait l'autre, et l'autre soumettait le premier. Les corps se combinaient à loisir pour expier les crimes d'antan, les pêchers passés. Pendant ce laps de temps, personne ne s'échinait à ressasser les brisures d'autrefois. Ils vivaient le moment présent et savouraient leurs joutes charnelles jusqu'au petit matin.

Le sang qu'ils firent couler, croutait leurs peaux, témoin de leurs baisers furieux. Mais aucun parmi leurs collègues n'osaient poser de question. De toute façon, mieux vaut balayer devant sa porte n'est-ce pas ?

Leur liaison sulfureuse avait au moins pour vertu de rapprocher deux âmes torturées, de les réunir le temps de leurs ébats, de leur déchéance. Souder deux parias l'un à l'autre pour se réconforter, pour se prouver la valeur de la vie. Celle qu'ils gardèrent tout de même.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) : imbécile

(2) : Ta gueule


End file.
